Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory can require power to maintain its data and can include random-access memory (RAM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), among others. Non-volatile memory can retain stored data when not powered and can include NAND flash memory, NOR flash memory, phase change random access memory (PCRAM), resistive random access memory (RRAM), and magnetic random access memory (MRAM), among others.
Memory devices can be combined together to form a solid state drive (SSD). An SSD can include non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and/or NOR flash memory), and/or can include volatile memory (e.g., DRAM and/or SRAM), among various other types of non-volatile and volatile memory. Flash memory devices can include memory cells storing data in a charge storage structure such as a floating gate, for instance, and may be utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption.
An SSD can be used to replace hard disk drives as the main storage volume for a computer, as the solid state drive can have advantages over hard drives in terms of performance, size, weight, ruggedness, operating temperature range, and power consumption. For example, SSDs can have superior performance when compared to magnetic disk drives due to their lack of moving parts, which may avoid seek time, latency, and other electro-mechanical delays associated with magnetic disk drives.
Memory cells in an array architecture can be programmed to a target (e.g., desired) state. For instance, electric charge can be placed on or removed from the charge storage structure (e.g., floating gate) of a memory cell to program the cell to a particular data state. The stored charge on the charge storage structure of the memory cell can indicate a threshold voltage (Vt) of the cell, and the state of the cell can be determined by sensing the stored charge (e.g., the Vt) of the cell.
For example, a single level cell (SLC) can be programmed to a targeted one of two different data states, which can be represented by the binary units 1 or 0. Some flash memory cells can be programmed to a targeted one of more than two data states (e.g., 1111, 0111, 0011, 1011, 1001, 0001, 0101, 1101, 1100, 0100, 0000, 1000, 1010, 0010, 0110, and 1110) such that they represent more than one digit (e.g., more than one bit). Cells configured for programming to more than two data states may be referred to as extra level cells (XLC). For example, multi-level cells (MLCs), triple level cells (TLCs), and/or quad-level cells (QLCs) may be referred to generally herein as XLCs. XLCs can provide higher density memories for a given number of memory cells; however, XLCs may have a lower endurance and/or data retention capability as compared to SLCs. For example, an expected useful life of SLCs may be 50,000 to 100,000 cycles (e.g., program-erase cycles), while an expected useful life of XLCs may be 1,000 to 5,000 cycles.